


[Podfic] Well I've heard there was a secret chord by Cheesecloth

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexuality, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Aziraphale the known hedonist, Download Available, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Apocalypse, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Touch-Starved Aziraphale (Good Omens), they're both AceAro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfic ofWell I've heard there was a secret chordby Cheesecloth.Author Summary: Aziraphale's regular barber is out of town.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775545
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Well I've heard there was a secret chord by Cheesecloth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Well I've heard there was a secret chord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549395) by [Cheesecloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth). 



> This podfic was made for Voiceteam 2020! Go Team Braincell!
> 
> Thank you to Cheesecloth for having blanket permissions to podfic!

****

**This is a podfic of**

_**Well I've heard there was a secret chord** _

**by Cheesecloth.**

**Author Summary:** Aziraphale's regular barber is out of town.

**Fandom:** Good Omens

**Pairing(s):** Aziraphale/Crowley

**Original Fiction** : [by Cheesecloth on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549395)

**Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

**Runs:** 14:34

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/ive-heard-there-was-asecret-chord-mixdown/IveHeardThereWasASecretChord_mixdown.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> The music used in this fic is:
> 
> [_Halelujah - Leonard Cohen, in the style of Alexandra Burke - Piano Karaoke Instrumental with Lyrics_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZilucf-3no) by PianoNest.
> 
> This podfic belongs to a Hallelujah anthology.


End file.
